Pug Love
by TwilightPrincessZelink4Ever
Summary: Zelda wants a pug and when Impa says no, she goes on a adventure to find one. Resting in an ally, she hears noises and sees her worst enemy...And that's when the drama starts. ZELINK! Modern Zelda. Zelda looks like the Twilight Princess Zelda. Same for Link. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Zelda's pov.

It's a Saturday and I'm really board…I then hear barking. I look out my window to see llia playing with her new puppy. Ugh…spoiled brat…At school she acts like she's all that! When she's really not. But anyway, I've always wanted a puppy. More like a pug…Pugs are soooo cute! The youtuber Pewdiepie has 2 of them and they are so cute! I go downstairs to see Impa making lunch.

"Hello, Impa." I said.

"Ah Zelda…I've made lunch for us." She says.

"What did you make?"

"PB and J'S"

"Oh…" I say then she hands me a sandwich.

Once I'm finished, I ask her something.

"Hey Impa, can I get a pug?"

She laughs but then she says, "Zelda, you know I'm a cat person…So my answer is no."

"B-But- "

I get cut off by, "No buts, ifs, or ands. You're not getting one and that's that."

We continue to talk, more like argue, about the topic.

"Zelda Hylia Hyrule! How dare you talk to me like that! Go to your room right now!" Impa yells at me.

"And how dare you say my full name…" I say under my breath.

I go to my room and lock the door. I look out my window to see that it's raining now. Llia goes inside her house along with her puppy. I hear Impa coming up the stairs… "Open this door Hylia!"

"Then don't call me by my middle name…" I say.

"I can call you whatever I want! Now open the door!"

I ignore her and get my bag. I pack clothes, shoes, and everything you need to survive on your own…I realize I'm still in my pajama's so I change into a black hoodie, black leggings, and my black converse high-tops. I put my hair up in a ponytail and open my window. I jump out and land in a bush. I get up and start walking to downtown.

-2 hours later-

I find an alleyway and sit down there. It's really cold. I'm really hungry. Maybe this was a stupid idea…

My thoughts get interrupted by moaning…I look to my left and see, guess who, llia. But, she's kissing someone? I almost vomit but hold it in. I crawl my way over to behind a bunch of boxes and crates.

I don't know who this guy is…But I can tell he has blonde hair…He then pulls away and I see his eyes. They are blue. I know exactly who this is…

A/N:

First chapter of my new story! Hope you liked it! I haven't been on lately because of school.

I'll try to update when I finish my homework and chores. See ya 'till then! Oh yeah, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda's pov.

It's Link…

I've known him since preschool. We were besties until, both of our parents passed…Since then, we haven't really talked that much…When I was in middle school, I had a MAJOR crush on him. But, it was obvious he didn't feel the same. So I got over him.

I continue to see them make out…

I'm getting disgusted so I crawl my way to the end of the ally. I then pretend to walk in the ally all surprised and try not to make things awkward…

So I walk in and say, "llia?! Link?! Y-You two are a couple?"

They quickly pull away and then llia says, "Yeah. Got a problem?" she glares at me.

"N-No…I'm just surprised that you two are together…" I answer.

-At school the next couple of days.-

Link's pov.

"Everyone stand up! We are changing seats!" the teacher says.

I groan and stand up.

"Why Mr. Ghirahim?" I hear Zelda say.

"Because people are talking when they are not supposed to!"

I sit next to llia and I don't talk…Oh well.

He calls Zelda's name and she sits way in the back. 10 names later and mine is called. "Link, sit next to Zelda."

Zelda's pov.

All eyes are on me.

Everyone knew I had a crush on Link when I was in middle school…so right now I felt embarrassed…I even blushed a little.

For some reason I felt weird when he sat next to me…It's like I still had feelings for him…Did I?

He has girlfriend Zelda! I'm pretty sure he loves her with all his heart…

Link's pov.

I sit next to Zelda and she stiffens up a bit.

Wow…I think. She's gotten prettier. In middle school she had dark chocolate brown hair. Now she has brunette hair. Brown with gold streaks here and there. Her eyes…before they were teal…Now, they are pure blue…Oh and her shape…A curvy hourglass figure…Before she was an apple! I can that she's lost a lot of weight…

I guess I'm starring at Zelda for too long because she is blushing…

I quickly look at llia. She has eyes that are teal and pale blonde hair. I then realize, Zelda is much prettier than her…

-Final period of the day.-

Me and Zelda have the same schedule. I only see llia at homeroom.

Right now me and Zelda have Ms. Fi.

"Alright class, for the next hour, you will be working on a new project." She says.

Everyone pairs with a partner.

"Ah, assigned partners…" she says.

And guess what?

My partner is Zelda!

This was going to be a long project…

A/N:

So this is something… *Gets popcorn.*

Review! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda's pov.

After Ms. Fi assigns partners, we all go to lunch.

I sit on the bench outside with my friends Malon, Midna, Beth, and Hilda.

"So…I heard you got chosen to be with Link…" Midna says while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah…I did." I say while I take sip of water from my water bottle.

"You gonna tell him your feelings?" Malon says.

I chuckle then say, "What feelings? All of you know I don't like him anymore…"

"Aw…Just look at him!" Beth says.

We all look to see him playing basketball with his friends.

"Looks like you got a competition, Zelda!" Midna says and smirks. She then points to Hilda who is looking in that direction.

"Huh? Oh no! I'm not looking at him. I'm looking at the person behind him…" she says her face getting a little pink.

"Who? Oh Ravio? Eww…He's ugly…" Midna says.

"Yeah well, that's your opinion…I could say the same thing about- " Hilda gets cut off by Midna saying, "Don't you dare say his name!"

"Zant…" Hilda says sticking her tongue out at Midna.

Well more like Professor Zant. He's our Science teacher. For some reason Midna thinks he's super cute…Eww…  
We then see Link coming toward us. "Um Zelda…Can I talk to you?" he says when he gets to the bench.

I smile at him and say, "Sure! What do you want to talk about?"

"We'll leave you alone…" Midna says then leaves with the rest of the group.

Once they leave Link sits next to me and says, "So um, about the project…Do you want to meet at my house or yours?"

I then remember about Impa…I eventually went back but she's really mad at me…So mad that she's kicked me out of the house. I now live with Hilda.

"Your house please." I say.

"Sure thing. Oh and the project is due on Friday…It's Monday so we have the whole week to get started and finish it." He says. "So do you want to meet after school?"

"Sounds good!" I say and stand up. He stands up as well. But the bell rings to go so I wave and smile to him and walk to class.

-After school-

I walk to Link's house and, whoa…Compare to mine it looks huge on the outside.

I go up the steps and knock on the door. Link's dad answers the door and says, "Ah Zelda Hylia Hyrule…What brings you to my house?"

I want to say to not say my full name because I get embarrassed. When I was little, kids used to make fun of my whole name. They made fun of Zelda because it was a boy's name in other cultures. They made fun of Hylia because Hylia is a goddess we worship and they say I copied her. Finally Hyrule…Hyrule is a last name for rich people…I'm really poor…Hell, I live with Hilda and her Aunt and Uncle!

But instead of saying that I say, "I am here to do a project with your son…Mr. Avalon…"

"Very well! He is in his room…" Mr. Avalon says and steps aside so I can come in. "I'll be going to get Mrs. Avalon soon so you and Link will be the only ones here...ok?" I nod and enter the house. When I enter he leaves.

Once I step inside, I'm amazed at what I see. I'm greeted by a flight of golden/marble staircase. I look up and see a crystal chandler. "It's made out of diamond, crystal, and gold. In case you're wondering..."

I look up the staircase and see Link coming down. I smile.

"I picked out the style and everything." He says. He now stands next to me.

"It's beautiful…" I say in awe.

"That's not what llia thinks…" He looks at me.

I look at him and say, "Well, she has a bad taste in style…obviously…"

He chuckles and says, "I-I guess so…"

"So the project?"

"Oh! Yes follow me…" he says and I follow him.

He leads me to this room which seems perfect to work on a project.

"This is my mother's art room…"

I nod and we sit on the floor planning the project. All of a sudden we both stop talking and he looks at me. "What?" I say.

"You do realize its 100 degrees and you're wearing a hoodie…" he says smirking.

I touch my forehead and am sweating so I take my hoodie off. Now all I'm wearing is a white undershirt with leggings and black vans. I continue working but for some reason, Link is staring at my chest area…I then realize that the undershirt shows cleavage…

"Eyes on my face, Link." I smirk at him.

He turns a bright shade of red and I say, "You can do that to llia…" I get a pencil and start to sketch the project out.

I swear I heard him say, "But yours are better…" Maybe it's just my ears playing tricks on me…

A/N:

Now this was a long chapter!

I'll update soon as possible!

Bai!


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda's POV

I decide to mess around with Link…

"You say something, Link?" his face turned tomato red.

"Uh, N-No…"

"You sure?" I say as I get closer to him.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Positive?" We are now face to face.

"100 p-percent…"

My lips run over his nose very lightly and slightly… "If you say so…" I say and scoot away from him.

"What were you two doing?!" I jump at the voice because I know who it is…

Link's POV.

It's Ilia…

"Ilia?" I say then stand up and run over to her…

"Yes it's me! Or should I say you're Ex-Girlfriend!" She glares at Zelda.

Zelda's POV.

I feel really bad now…

"I'll be going now…" I say. I walk past both of them but, Link grabs my arm. I quickly pull it away and say, "It's ok, Link. I'll do the project by myself." I go to the door and leave.

…

I walk. I don't know where but somewhere…

I find myself staring at a shop's window. In the window there's a bunch of cute little puppies. Not any puppies…Pugs!

I wish I had a pug…I look in my pockets…Wait…I don't have any. I left my hoodie at Link's house…

Great…Just, great.

I sigh then walk to Hilda's house. Or should I say my house…

I get home and I'm greeted by the smell of sweets.

I look in the kitchen and see Hilda snacking on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Where's your parents?" I say.

"They went to a meeting in San Francisco…They went with Mr. and Mrs. Avalon, I believe."

"Oh…" I then walk to my room.

I lie on my bed and star at the celling…

I hear the door knock and I run to see who it is…

I see a present on the ground.

I pick it up and read the tag on it… 'From: ?. To: My lovely, beautiful, and smart, Zelda.'

I open the box and I see…A pug! Well, a sleeping pug…

"Hilda!" I yell then close the door.

Link's POV.

I really felt bad for Zelda…So I pushed past Ilia and follow Zelda.

I see her staring at a window with pugs in it. I quickly get an idea…

I buy her a pug.

I get a box, wrap it in paper and ribbon, and write down who it's from and write her name.

I know she lives with Hilda so I put the present in front of the door and knock. I quickly hide behind a bush and watch as she gets the gift, opens it, and then she calls for Hilda. She closes the door.

I then realize that I really do love her.

Yes…

My lovely, beautiful, and smart Zelda.

A/N:

Yay! Another chapter!

Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!

'Till next time, Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

This chapter has Zelink! :D

Zelda's POV.

"Hilda! Did you get me this?" I say while sitting on the couch. She rushes over and sits next to me.

"Aww, it's a pug! And no I didn't get you that."

'Hmm, then who did?' I think to myself.

(2 hours later because I don't know what else to write…)

I get into my pajamas and get into bed…Wait. The pug! I left it in the living room.

I get out of bed and go to the living room. Only to find that the pug isn't there…

'It's probably with Hilda…' I think.

I go back to my room and guess what? The pug is sleeping in my bed!

I sigh and get in bed. I try to fall asleep but, the thought of who got me the pug is still in my head.

Link maybe? It's possible…I end up falling asleep by thinking…

…

The next morning, I wake up and get ready for school.

I put on a white button up shirt with a black mini-skirt and for my shoes, a black shiny pair of Dr. Martins. I leave my hair down with a navy blue bow on the side.

I then remember about the pug…So, since its awake now, I put it in my back pack and hope it doesn't bark or anything…

-At school during the last period.-

"Now class, today I will let you use the rest of the class time for you to work on your project." Ms. Fi says.

After she says that, we go to our partners. But, I don't…

Link comes and sits next to me…

"Link, it's ok. I'll do it by myself…" I say then sigh after.

"No, Zelda…I want to work with you."

I smile faintly and nod my head yes.

For the next few minutes we discuss what the projects going to be about. When all of a sudden, our hands find each other…I quickly gaze at his deep ocean blue eyes…

And, guess what? He does the same…I can tell.

"Link…" I say quietly…

"Zelda…" he says at the same tone as mine.

We both lean in and, we kiss…

I feel myself blushing, and all those dreams about this moment, they are finally coming true…

We break away, though I wanted it to continue…

I smile at him and he returns it.

We then realize that the whole classroom is staring at us…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey…Long time no see! But, just to let you know, there's a bit of Lime at the end…So yeah…Don't say I didn't warn you… **

**Zelda's POV**

Suddenly, everyone starts to clap…Why? Why is everyone clapping? Suddenly, I hear whimpering…I look in my backpack and see that it's the pug that's making that sound.

…To be honest, I kinda forgot about it…Well, until Link kissed me that is. I get the pug out and as soon as I do that, everyone says, "Aww!"

I faintly smile and then look at Link who is smiling. Smiling so wide that it could count as a Grin.

"So…Do you love me back, Zelda?" he asks, suddenly becoming serious.

Love? Well, I always did like him…But all we did was kiss! That's all! Was your first kiss considered love? Do I love him back? Or is it just a crush still?

I take a good look at him.

My oh my…Dirty blonde hair…Ocean blue eyes…And skin that is not too dark but also not too light…Rather lightly tanned…I then look into his eyes…So blue…I can just daydream about them! Though I don't. Instead, I stare deeply into them.

Oh hell! Yes! I do love him!

"Look Zelda, I under-!" I cut him off by kissing him. He seemed to be startled for a moment but he kissed me back. Things then started to get…carried away. He put his arms around my waist. I put the pug down and wrap my arms around his neck. I tilted my head a little so I can deepen it.

"Get a room you two!" I hear Midna say.

We quickly pull back. How a kiss can get you hypnotized so fast! You just forget about what's happening and where you are.

I blush then look at Midna who is now holding the pug and half Grinning while half smirking.

Thank Goddesses the teacher wasn't here…No, I believe he went to the office to get paper. And even more thanks to the Goddesses for llia not being here…

The teacher walks in with the paper but as soon as he walks in, the bell rings. And that bell is not an ordinary bell…

…It's the bell for you to go home!

While I think about this, I see Link whispering something in Midna's ear…

She grins and nods yes.

'_What on earth are they talking about?' _I think to myself.

Midna then get her back and leaves with **MY** pug.

Before I can open my mouth, Link says, "Don't worry Zelda," He holds my hand, "You and I are going to have the time of our lives…_Tonight._" And with that, we begin to walk to his house.

…..

We get to his house, and as soon as we enter, he grabs my backpack and his and throws it on floor. What he does next takes me by surprise…He picks me up bridal style and carries me to his room…

"Link!" I exclaim. "What are you doing?!"

He ignores my comment and we get to his room. He throws me on the bed and before coming to me, he locks the door. He gets on top of me then kisses me…After a while of passionate kissing, he buries his face into my neck and says, "Playing…with you." The way he says with you makes my insides melt. I clearly get the idea about what he means…

Before he can kiss me again, I say, "But-But, your parents! And what about llia? Wouldn't be embarrassing for one of them to walk in and see us?!"

"Shh…Zelda…" He says kissing my nose… "My parents are in San Francisco, Remember? …And about llia, thankfully she went to Japan…She won't be back until next month or so…" He kisses my cheek softly… "Zelda, I never loved her…I only pretended to because I felt bad for her…So lonely. Remember that day you saw us in that alley way? We-We were about to…you know…" He hesitates. "…M-Make love…"

I quickly realize something… "Did you do it? After I left?" I frown…

"No Zelda…Thank the goddesses you were there." He kisses me just above my lips. "To be honest, I've always wanted you to be…my first." He says kind of awkwardly and blushes.

I chuckle. "Pervert…" I kiss his chin. "That's why I love you…Your looks, personality, and…_body…_Yes Link. I do see you working out during your football practice." I smile and kiss him. "Now…About that fun…"

-**A while later-**

After our "_fun", _he puts his shirt on me and I put my underwear back on. I lay down on the bed and turn to face him...

While putting on my underwear, I guess he put his on too.

I scoot closer to him and he automatically warps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him…Our chests touching…

I can't help but kiss his chin and smile…

Something then occurs to me…I up and whisper in his ear,

"Thanks for the pug…"

**A/N:**

***le hides face* I was going to write some smut but, I couldn't gather the courage! Hopefully in the future I'll have some and attempt to write smut!**

**Anyways, I need help think of a name for the pug…Leave a review if you have an idea for the name! **

**Until the next chapter, See 'ya! ^-^ **


End file.
